Shift
by Demon-girl15
Summary: No one knows me and nobody knows what I look like. You'd never see me and you should never trust me. I have a power that everyone in the world should have and I abuse it. My story starts now. Contains M Scenes and will feature crossovers.
1. Intro

Since the beginning of time, there was man. A slowly growing species that as the years passed, their methods would move forward. First there was fire and wooden buildings which expanded as the years passed. The people never staying the same as cultures and leaders changed. Religions as well. From the powers of Greek gods such as Zeus and the underworld which changed over the years as well.

The point that is made is that Mankind never stood still. They will always seek answers. They will always fear the unknown. What is unknown is hated. For example, a few people in the middle ages took the next step forward to the next calling. The calling of godlike powers. The outcry saw them killed on the spot. Yet there was no stopping it, so they hid in secret. Hidden away in places that only the magicial people could find. Names such as Merlin and Morgana, Slytherin and Gryffindor came and went as immortality was denied despite their searches because they got too close to the real secret.

The power that everyone dreamed of every time they look at themselves. The power to change who you are. The laws of genetics didn't apply to them. They were free as they could be. If a part of their body was dying, they could get rid of it. If they didn't want to be a boy, they could change to a girl. These people were heard of and yes, they were sometimes caught. Magical caught the most and threw them into the Veil of death. The only way known to kill one.

This is where my story starts. And this is where I start my journey across the planet. Always running because if I stop, I will die. If I stop, I will have to look behind me and see the damage that I caused. The things that I set out to do will haunt me to my dying day, yet that day may never come. Me and my lover have killed. We have ruined lives by hatred, lust and all of the other emotions known to man.

The world fears us, yet it doesn't know my name. I'd tell you it now.

My name is Harry Potter. I'm not a male or a female. I don't have an appearance. I don't have anything apart from everything. I have the powers of a god. I can be anything I want to be from an innocent child to the craziest man on earth. I have lived for over 2000 years and yet I could be a one year old tomorrow or the next president of the United States of America.

Why?

I'm a Shifter.

This is my story.

**Okay, this is the introduction to a multi verse that I am writing.**

**Sorry, that I haven't uploaded in ages. I'm on a world tour and am writing this whenever I'm travelling. Right now, I'm on a train in America heading to NYC. Next chapter will be out in the next two days. And before everyone goes, OMG, WHY SO SHORT! Guys, this is a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lily Potter smiled as she manipulated her magic throw the core of her wand to make a small white tiger erupt from it and let it crawl over to her one year old so. Harry was standing on his legs and wobbling in the air on unsteady legs. Lily's bright green eyes shone with her power as she giggled when Harry tried to touch it, but his meaty baby hand fell through the cloudy display. His bright green eyes widened slightly in surprise as his momentum caused him to fall forward and he landed on his knees.

A Muggle born red haired woman with emerald eyes that scanned your bare soul. Well, according to the rumours anyway. Gifted with a quick mind and a tongue to match, she rose to the top of the Gryffindor House as the lioness. By her fifth year, she was a friend to anyone who needed it. But if you made a enemy of her, you should run off home to your bed and bury yourself under the pillows because she will murder you in any shape or form. Then in her seventh, she finally gave into to James advances and went on one date. James returned, walking like a peacock, his head held high whilst Lily was walking stiffly. Since then, it was James and Lily, the perfect couple. They had the perfect wedding, perfect family and the money to match. Lily became a potions mistress which allowed her to work at home and look after Harry whilst James went after the bad guys with Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

Lily then chuckled again as the living room door opened and James's head poked from around the door frame.

James was still smartly dressed in his auror robes, something that made him look very sexy in Lily's eyes. Lily's never really gotten over her biggest issue. Her love for authority has not changed over the years and James sort of helped her with that through sex. James also has a few muggle contact that gives him good deals on sex toys. What a way to keep the love going.

As James causally entered and walked up to Lily to possessively pull her in for a quick kiss before resting his hands on her slim waist. "Hello Tiger." said James as he rested his forehead on Lily's.

"Hello Lover." replied Lily, a hint of lust hidden in her eyes as she glanced down to the side at Harry before returning her attention back to her husband.

"We still on for tonight? Trying for Number two?" asked James.

As the young couple was talking, Lily's familiar which was named Lucky. The story behind that pet was that Lily found it after the first meeting of her becoming a witch and nursed it back to health. Since then that black furry creature with white tufts of fur had stayed with Lily for all of her magical life. As it entered the room, it brushed against its mistress before jumping onto the armchair next to the fire. As you should know is that Harry loved playing with that cat so with a quick tug of his magic, the cat came fly his way with a screech of fury and a flying paw with sharp claws.

Lily and James quickly turned in panic, but it was too late as the cat clawed into Harry's side. Lily gasped in fright and James quickly crossed the room only to stop in shock as he stared at the wound. It was closing rapidly before the broken skin sealed leaving no sign of the wound. Harry looked up at his parents and giggled happily as the two Potters exchanged looks between themselves.

**Twelve Years later**

She twisted her hand examining it with interest as she turned her head up to face the floating mirror which spun around her body to reveal every angle needed. Frowning as she caught sight of her nails before her eyes glowed slightly and the nails grew to the desired length. The girl smiled before she glanced down at the corpse that laid beside her, an exact replica of the living girl.

"You know Ginny." said the living girl with a sigh as she addressed the corpse. "It's sadly ironic isn't it. You always wanted me for the last year and yet now I'm you." The girl chuckled as she leaned close to the mirror, checking her facial features with a hard expression. "Not that it matters now does it. Only problem now is that I don't have a clue what you sound like apart from a pathetic squeak."

The living girl's form started to shift again and in seconds, it shifted into a boy of twelve with black hair and green eyes with a scar on his fore head. The green eyes shining brightly as he took a seat next to the corpse, where the blood was starting to pool out on to the stone floor. The now boy stared at the corpse drinking it in before face palming in annoyance at himself for leaving the dagger in the body. "Sorry Ginny, not every day I get to kill someone." he chuckled as he gripped the handle of the dagger and with a rough pull and a squirt of blood, the dagger freed itself from the corpse.

"You know this is the first time we've really talked, isn't it. Hope that it's a boring dead end life, is it?" said the boy who then chuckled. "Sorry, bad pun. You see Ginny or Gin Gin. As the boy who lives, I have no space to preform my abilities. I'm Dumbledore's pawn in a game of chess and I'm not the type of person that is a pawn. You see, this is my breakout from the prison of life. Of course, I'd have to live yours for a few years, but then Ginny Weasley will die again."

Harry smiled as he stared around the chamber of secrets. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. The Giant Basilisk lay yards away, dead as well with a diary on one of its really sharp teeth.

Harry then shifted back into Ginny Weasley's form and with the new hand started to push into the wound to cover it in blood before slapping it onto her face. "To add a little detail to the story, you know. Harry Potter will die after being stabbed in the chest by that big basilisk. with his last words, he'd will tell poor Ginny Weasley to go on ahead. With that, The shifter stood up and with a wave of a wand, changed the robes from a wizards to a witches style and headed for the exit as the corpse body started to melt away.

The new Ginny chuckled as she reached the end and glanced back to see the chambers start bursting into flames, helped by years of mould. "Ta ta." she whispered before spying her new older brother.

Harry Potter was now officially dead.

The Shifter was free.

* * *

Happy New Year. Sorry for the wait, Just never had time to post or write as I'm still travelling. Don't blame me. Just places to go and sights to see. Was in NYC for the ball drop and that was amazing.


End file.
